


Gasoline

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AMV, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Nothing is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Shunraiki, Tokyo Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: You are not a human being.





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> AMV. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle - Gasoline / Halsey.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to archive some of my amvs/fanvids here now that my tumblr is going to be nerfed, so watch this space.


End file.
